Hot springs, and heated caves have been viewed for centuries as places to go for promoting health and relaxation of the body. Saunas were developed using this concepts as a means to bring the therapeutic benefits of heat and moisture found in these locations into daily life in a health club setting. For these who wish to partake of these benefits without venturing out of their home, the present invention features a portable sauna system using a bathtub with an enclosure on three sides.